The present invention relates to a method of hormonal contraception. More particularly, the present invention relates to two hormonal components separately packaged in a packaging unit and intended for short-term sequential administration. The hormonal components are respectively composed of a plurality of daily hormone units packaged separately and individually removable in the packaging unit. The first hormonal component contains an estrogen preparation as an active hormonal ingredient that impairs follicle stimulation. The second hormonal component contains an estrogen preparation and a progestogen preparation in a dose at least adequate for inhibiting ovulation in combination, and the total number of daily hormone units is equal to the total number of days of the desired cycle. The first hormonal component comprises 5 or 14 daily units and the second hormonal component comprises 23 or 14 daily units. The plurality of daily units of the first hormonal component is lower than the plurality of daily units of the second hormonal component.
German Letters Patent 41 04 385 discloses a method of inhibiting ovulation as well as a method for hormonal contraception of the above-described type, whereby the daily units of the first hormonal component are first administered and those of the second hormonal component are administered thereafter in daily succession, preferably for hormonal contraception within the desired cycle, on which the first daily unit of the first hormonal component of the next cycle is repeated upon exclusion of breaks in administration.